Leafpelts desition
by Striker in the night
Summary: Just read please.


Hey so enjoy this is another challenge if you wanted to know

* * *

"Clovertail time for you to clear the food storage of Crowfood." Said Mattedstar a large grey tabby with a pelt matted together because he rarely groomed it.  
"Okay," Said Clovertail with a groan, but smiled when he saw Leafpelt walking over, "Hey Leafpelt It's your turn to clean the food storage of crowfood." Leafpelt hesitated a little but barely smiled and walked off to do what she was told to.

"You are so stupid aren't you." Said a large Brown tom with a black stripe around his belly,  
"I'm not." Said Leafpelt Picking up a piece of crowfood and spitting it into a pile,  
"Then why are you doing a job you weren't supposed to." Said the Brown tom,  
"What do you mean? Of course I was supposed to Mudstripe." Said Leafpool picking up another piece of crowfood and putting them in the pile,  
"Are you that clueless," Said Mudstripe slowly walking back to the entrance, "Are you that clueless that you don't realise that your own clan is taking advantage of you." Mudstripe left and Leafpelt finished the job in complete and utter silence.

Leafpelt shook all over when she heard a long loud scream coming from the river, she look over and saw a young kit holding onto a rock, the kit looked no older then five moons and had a white pelt stain yellow from the dirty water.  
"Help me, I'm slipping." Screamed the kit struggling to keep hold of the rock its legs dangling like lifeless sticks,  
"I'll help." Replied Leafpelt snapping a branch from the old oak tree and putting in reach of the young kit.

Leafpelt Helpped the kit dry off, she licked the kit who was shivering in the cold leafbare winds  
"Thank you," Said the kit looking at Leafpelt with soft blue eyes, "My names Scrap, What's yours?"  
"Leafpelt, Scrap It's a lot warmer back at my camp want to come home with me." Meowed Leafpelt Giving Scrap another lick, to make sure he was warm enough, Scrap slowly nodded his head and they walked back to camp.

Scrap curled up in the nest that belonged to Flutterwing whom kits had died during the great starvation, a terrible moon when there was nothing to eat but crowfood and most cats starved to death.  
"Leafpelt I would like to speak to you," Said Mattedstar, Leafpelt turned her head and tried to smile while following Mattedstar into his den, "I'm sorry but we can't have Scrap become part of this clan and he can't survive by himself we'll have to kill him to put him out of his missery." Leafpelt Grimiced at these cruel words but slowly nodded her head and left the den.

Leafpelt felt the cool wind blow slowly through the cracks in the walls of the den, she couldn't sleep so she lay there in silence, Tears trickled down her cheeks as she heard the sounds of Mattedstar taking Scrap out of camp and to the river and she closed her eyes and slowly felt sleep flush over her.

"You couldn't save me," Leafpelt looked up to see Scrap his pelt glittering in the pale moonlight, "You couldn't save me," Leafpelt tried to tell Scrap, that it wasn't her fault but the words got caught in her through and came out as a whimper, "You couldn't save me," Leafpelt covered her ears trying to block out the sounds of the white kit calling,  
"I'm sorry."  
"You couldn't save me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You couldn't save me."  
"I'M SORRY!" Screamed Leafpelt as Scrap started to disappeared, "I'M SORRY!"

Leafpelt woke up and burst out in tears,  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Cried Leafpelt opening her eyes to find Mudstripe hovering over her like a fly,  
"Are you okay?" Asked Mudstripe slowly using his tail to wipe away the tears on Leafpelts face,  
"I-I couldn't save Scrap." Said Leafpelt sniffling,  
"Oh," Said Mudstripe shaking his head, "You know if you hadn't have Agreed with Mattedstar, he would still be alive right now."  
"I know." Said Leafpelt  
"Well I'm going on Dawnpatrol, you can come if the leader says you can." Said Mudstripe with a smirk, Leafpelt got up and followed Mudstripe to the center of camp.

Clovertail, Jaggedwing, Heatherleaf and Goldensong were also on the patrol they decided to split into separate Groups, Clovertail and Jaggedwing patrolled the forest by Frostcreek, Heatherleaf and Goldensong Patrolled The forest by the old oak and finally Mudstripe and Leafpelt patrolled the forest by the river,  
"I'm sorry." Whispered Leafpelt as they past the river,  
"Leafpelt I've found something but you're not going to like it." Leafpelt walked to where Mudstripe was and saw the dead mangled body of Scrap, Leafpelt grimiced at the dead body and turned her head towards Mudstripe,  
"We have to give him a burial." Said Leafpelt as Mudstripe gave her a look of surprise,  
"Mattedstar wouldn't allow it." Said Mudstripe with another smirk,  
"I don't care," Said Leafpelt as Mudstripe gave her a look of pure shock, "I'm listening to myself this time, Now are you going to help me or not." Mudstripe nodded his head still in complete shock then helped Leafpelt pull Scrap onto dry ground.

Leafpelt rested her head in Scraps fur and thought about all that she could have done to help save him, if she had just listened to herself and not Mattedstar and she slowly fell asleep.

Leafpelt opened her eyes to see Scrap smiling at her, "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay," Said Scrap Still smiling, "I can finally rest in peace." Leafpelt watched as Scrap slowly started to disappear,  
"Goodbye." Leafpelt finally said before Scrap disappeared all together and she was left in Darkness.  
::::::::::::::::::: (Five moons later)  
"Just push Leafpelt," Said Darkwing as a small kit tumbled out, "One more kit to go."  
"It's okay." Said Mudstripe, him and Leafpelt ended up becoming mates not long after Scraps burial, he watched as the final kit tumbled out,  
"What are you going to call them?" Asked Darkwing looking at the two kits, a she-kit and a tom, the she-kit was a dark brown and had a white chest and paws, the tom was pure white,  
"I was thinking of Brownkit for the she-kit," Said Mudstripe smiling, "What should we call the tom?" Leafpelt looked up and smiled, "Scrapkit."

* * *

So yeah there yah go my first challenge as an apprentice, a third of the way to becoming a warrior,  
Leafpelt: I have decided that Nightscar of Frostclan does not own Warriors,  
Me: awww.


End file.
